Gypsy Love
by crystal moon princess
Summary: Well this is kind of like The Hunchback of Notre Dame but it's my way! Yugi is a beautiful gypsy that is trying to escape his Death and Atem AKA Yami is the bell ringer that is consider a monster but what happens when they both meet? No Flames!
1. Chapter 1

Crystal: well this is another one of my story but this one will be rated T for various reasons^_^ I am sorry I haven't updated any of my stories for so long but I have been very sick :/ *smile* I wanted to thank my beta for this story QueensGambit^_^! Thank you so much for beta-ing this story^_^!

Yami: *growled* only you can get sick's when you are writing stories about us and leave it in-complete. *smile* Yeah a special thanks to QueensGambit for beta-ing this story!

Yugi: *sight* I hope you get better crystal but Update our stories because it's your responsibility to update not ours.

Crystal: *sight and pouts* I know you guys are right please forgive me my dear readers but I hope you guys like the new story^_^! Warning: This is yaoi (boyxboy), will contain bad language, violence but nothing to extreme and some religious stuff! If you don't like it then don't read it! BTW I got the idea from a song I heard and a movie but it's not going to be like the movie is going to be my way!

Yugi: Disclaimer: crystal moon princess don't own yugioh, she don't own the song God help the outcast! And she doesn't own the movie The Hunchback of Notre Dame!

Yami: *smile and waves to the readers* Please enjoy and review the story!

Gypsy Love  
>Chapter 1<br>The beginning

It was a cold winter night in Paris when four gypsies were trying to escape the city, praying to god that they wouldn't get caught. But what they don't know is that this was all a trap and the person steering the boat was working for the devil, better known as the judge of Paris, Ushio Tetsu.

One of the gypsies was more frighten then anyone, not because of her safety but because of the safety of her baby. That was why she was there in the first place, for the safety and future of her baby boy named Atem. Rose was very scared and had a bad feeling about their plan to escape. She was now thinking that it would have been better if they had stayed in the church where they were given sanctuary.

Her thoughts were disturbed by the brutal stop of the boat when she looked up to see what happened, she froze in fear seeing Ushio and his guard looking at them with a hateful stare.

"Bring these gypsies vermin to the palace" Ushio said with a hateful tone while he glared at them.

In that exact moment Atem started moving and Rose started gently rocking him, but a soldier looked over to her and the bundle in her arms.

"YOU WHAT ARE YOU HIDING?" One of the soldiers yells at Rose but before she could answer Ushio started answering himself.

"Stolen goods no doubt take them from her." Ushio said in a cold voice. In that exact moment Rose did the only thing her heart was telling her to do… She ran.

Ushio was chasing Rose while all the other gypsies were being captured by the soldiers. It was a fierce chase, Rose was running to the only place she knew her baby will be safe, the church. She made it and knocks fiercely at the door while yelling for sanctuary.

But by now Ushio was a few steps away on his horse, so she began to run again but Ushio quickly grabbed her but she resisted to give the bundle in her arms so he kick her and she fell on the steps of the church and died from a hard blow to the head. Her lifeless body and her blood was on the steps and on the snow. 

Ushio knew the he killed her but he really didn't care and knew he had the "stolen goods" that the gypsy girl was hiding. Ushio was more than curious now because that women gave her life to keep the "stolen goods" so he was expecting to see gold or some jewels, but was proven wrong he decided to look, and what he found wasn't exactly what he expected… a baby.

"A baby?" Ushio said while he was looking at the baby, but gasped when the baby opened his eyes and his eyes were crimson.

"A monster!" Ushio said walking towards the well to kill the baby but before he could drop the baby in the well he was interrupted by someone that yelled "stop". Ushio turned around to see the priest of the church and he was looking at the dead gypsy girl with tears in his eyes.

"You spilled innocent blood on the steps of Notre Dame! How dare you!" The priest yelled at Ushio with a sad and indignant voice.

"I am guiltless she ran and I pursued! So you can't blame me for what the gypsy girl did!" Ushio said with a flat tone.

"You can lie to yourself and your minions, you can say that you haven't done a wrong but you can't hide or lie to the eyes of Notre Dame!" The priest said to Ushio while he pointed to the statues of the church. For once in his life with power and control he had a flicker of fear for his immortal soul.

"What can I do? " Ushio asked with a shaky voice while he still held the baby in his arms.

"Care for the child and raised it as your own!" The priest said while he grabbed the lifeless body of the dead gypsy girl.

"B-But he's a monster a demon with red eyes!" Ushio yelled while he saw the baby crimson eyes. But in that exact moment he saw the look of the baby's and thought he may come in handy in the future so he nodded.

"Very well but let him live here." Ushio said in a flat voice. The priest was shocked but quickly got over it.

"Live here? But where?" asked the priest with a puzzled look. Ushio just looked at the church.

"Anywhere perhaps in the bell tower." Ushio said in a cold voice. The priest nodded and took the baby in his arms.

"Wait what is the baby's name?" Ushio ask with curiosity. The priest just smiled and said: "His name is Atem" that was the last thing the priest said that night while he took Atem inside the church.

Well that's the end of chapter one of my new story^_^! I hope you like it and review^_^! !P.S. he only thinks yami a monster not because he is ugly like in the movie but because he has crimson eyes and in that time who ever had crimson eyes was consider a "monster


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal: sorry for the very late updated^_^" I bunch of thank you to all the persons who review^_^! You guys rocks^_~!

**Yugi: Disclaimer: Crystal moon princess doesn't own Yugioh or me or The Hunchback of Notre Dame for that matter. **

Yami: You tell it aibou, I mean imagine a world with her as producer or director *shivers* Now that's scarier than darts and Pegasus combined

Crystal: Yeah, yeah, yeah… On with the story^_^! *glared at Yami* P.s. this story will have some twists, some of the parts are from the book and some part of the movie, but there are a lot of version so be prepared for the unexpected^_~ the time pass 17 years latter^_~ I will make this story originally different^_^

**Gypsy Love**

**Chapter 2**

**The time pass and strange gypsy boy**

I was dancing happily the streets, the people that were walking the street either look at me with lustful eyes or hatred. I really didn't like both, they judge me and my people just because were gypsy, people see us as a plague, but the truth is that we are just like them. I dance to survive and I am not the least bit embarrassed of being a gypsy boy. I don't have a real family or any real friends well except for my goat; Mana. How rude of me! I haven't introduced myself to you guys, well my name is Yugi motou and I am a gypsy boy.

As I keep dancing pair of soldiers passes by me, they all had lustful stares, but I just ignored them as they put money on my hat that was on the floor. One of them stared to hit on me, but I just ignored him well that was until he put his arms around my waist aiming for a kiss… I hope he didn't need that nose or those teeth.

The other guard quickly came to his friend aid, and tried to stop me. The key word here is he _tried_, the only thing he accomplish is getting a black eye out of it, because I was still pounding on his friend. The thing us gypsy are week, the think were their toys! Guess again idiots, I will show you not to mess with a gypsy. I was about to kick him again until I heard footsteps, I quickly stop by pounding on the guard on the floor and stared dancing again.

"Was going on here?" Ask a cold voice.

"Captain this devil of a gypsy attacks us" The guard I gave the black eye said.

I pretend of being shook by the man words as I stop dancing, I look up at the Captain of the Guards, he was a blue eyed, brunette with a cold stared name Seto Kaiba. I am force to hide my hatred of him from my eyes as I open them wide, making them look innocent. The man look at me with a lustful look as he watches my body, and look over the guard that I gave a black eye.

"I don't believe this gypsy could have done that to two of my best guards" Seto said in a voice full of disbelief.

"But sir I-" The guard stared talking but Seto silence him before he could speak.

"That's enough just get your partner up and take him to the infirmary. He looks horrible, You guys had a nasty fight and I take it you won, but don't get cocky if you want to fight me one day for my position I will destroy you, got it?" Seto said venomously.

Seto has his back towards me, I smirk at the guard with the black eye as I saw him gulp and nod. The guard I was pounding one was almost out cold, all that could be heard was his whimpers of pain. The guard helps his partner up from the floor not daring to make eye contact with me. Seto turn around and I instantly put on my best fake smile and tried hard not to punch him too.

"Thank you captain, I really appreciate you seeing past those men phony act. I was just here dancing and while they stared fighting over me" I say sweetly.

"I figured it out so don't worry beautiful" Seto said flirty while he stroke my cheek.

I wanted to punch his light outs, but before I could react I heard some horses and Seto quickly pull away from me. When I saw how was approaching, I glared menacingly at him, It was none other than my worst nightmare; Ushio Tetsu. I saw Seto bow his head to this monster, but I just simply glared. This man didn't deserve my respect or any respect for that matter; he was a killer… a true monster.

"Captain, what do we have here?" He ask curiously while looking at me lustfully.

"Only a gypsy boy" Seto said seriously.

"Well maybe this gypsy will like to prepared a little show for me" Ushio said sensually.

"But of course, tomorrow its tipsy torvi day, and as you know that day is the day the gypsy's like us can play around freely. Come down tomorrow and I promise you I show you will never forget" I said trying my hardest to not smirk.

"By of course, see you their beautiful" Ushio said winking at me.

I glared at him, but he simply didn't notice, maybe his ego though it was a pout for washing him leave with Seto. Yeah right! Those two will see the surprise I get for them tomorrow, Hump. I will not dance for that lowlife; I would rather be hang or burn to death. As a turn to my goat I see her glaring at the street they went away. I sigh as a pick up my hat of gold and start walking home; I have a lot to do before tomorrow's festival.

**End of chaper 2 hope you enjoy and review^_^! PS. Seto will NOT be evil, Seto and yugi needed to be this way so I could make a sequel to this story, but the sequel will be more puppyshiping (joey and seto) instead of puzzleshiping. But trust me Puzzleshiping will be there in the sequel too trust me^_^!**


End file.
